Corregir un error, después vivir nuestra vida
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: AU. Linea del tiempo sin sentido. ¿Que pasaria si Merope quiere arreglar las cosas y le confiesa todo a Tom Riddle? ¿Como reaccionaria el? ¿que consecuencias habría a largo plazo? ¿Que pasaría sí Tom Riddle decidió hacer lo correcto?


No mientas-Rugió el hombre mientras se paseaba por la pequeña sala de estar de la que actualmente era su casa. -Sé que has hecho algo, nunca antes había pensado en ti. Diablos ni siquiera te conocía. No sé qué rayos eres pero estoy seguro que hiciste algo para que accediera a casarme contigo. ¡Dime! tengo derecho a saber por lo menos cumple ese simple pedido, por favor- susurro con desesperación.

Soy una bruja- dijo la mujer con una voz pequeña y rota -tal vez no sabes quién soy pero yo sí sé quién eres. Te veía a diario, te admiraba profundamente, vivo en Little Hangleton en una colina cerca de donde está tu casa. Siempre que salías a caminar o a cabalgar yo te veía y me imaginaba una vida contigo. Quizá no recuerdes pero un día en una de tus visitas al pueblo, mí padre me mando a buscar algo, llevaba tantas cosas que no podía vislumbrar bien el camino y tropecé, trata de recoger las cosas pero la gente sólo pasaba y me veía mientras se burlaban de mí, de mí aspecto y pobreza. Algunos más crueles incluso pateaban las cosas fuera de mí alcance, fue cuando nos topamos frente a frente.

A pesar de que parecía que tenías prisa por llegar a tu destino, te tomaste el tiempo de ayudarme a recoger mis cosas. Te arrodillaste a mí lado y pacientemente me ayudaste, incluso me preguntaste sí estaba bien- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa melancólica y un tanto afectuosa plasmada en su rostro- no te importó los murmullos de las personas por ayudar a alguien tan humilde como yo. En ese momento me di cuenta de tu hermoso corazón y te seguí observando. Antes de ese encuentro solo me gustaba tu físico. Después de todo eres bastante atractivo, pero después de ese día me empecé a enamorar, no de una imagen o de forma platónica sí no de como eras realmente. De la forma linda en la que arrugas la nariz cuando lees algo que te confunde o no comprendes. O de tu amabilidad, que disimulas a través de una ligera capa de soberbia, de cómo tratas a las personas no importando su origen humilde y como cuidas diligentemente a tu caballo. Todo eso y mucho más me hicieron enamorarme de ti y soñaba con algún día ser tu esposa, aunque fuera en mis más locos sueños.

Un día estaba leyendo un poco de uno de los libros de mí padre, hablaba de una poción que haría que la persona que la bebiera se enamoraría de la persona que hiciera la poción o que tuviera ese propósito. Las desventajas de esto es que cada mes tendría que repetir la dosis. Me sentí tentada, después de todo me estaba abriendo la puerta a uno de mis grandes sueños... el tenerte a mí lado. No me terminaba de convencer. Me sentía tan mal al respecto, deseaba que te enamoraras de mí pero no de esa forma, sin embargo todo cambio un día.

Verás mí familia está muy orgullosa de nuestro linaje, provenimos de uno de los magos más famosos y poderosos que ha habido en los últimos mil años y toda mi familia se denomina "sangre pura" que significa que sólo ha habido personas mágicas en mí familia. El mundo mágico es una comunidad muy pequeña, y bien vigilada, también altamente resguardada y está protegida por un "Estatuto de secreto" que prohíbe que una persona mágica revele el mundo mágico a una persona no mágica a la cual llaman "muggle" a menos que se relacione como familia y su violación a esto se transmite en una fuerte multa y en algunos casos la cárcel. Sí se rompe esta regla llegarán unas personas especializadas en borrar o alterar los recuerdos para que el secreto no sea conocido.

Hay muchas familias como la mía, que se sienten orgullosas de no tener ni siquiera una gota sangre no mágica en la familia, la gran mayoría consideran a las personas no mágicas como basura o menos que las personas que tienen magia, las personas mágicas son llamados magos o en el caso de las mujeres se les llama bruja. Desgraciadamente mí familia no fue tan inteligente como les gusta pensar, derrocharon mucho y compraron cosas muy ridículas en muchos casos y en su afán por conservar su "pureza" recurrieron a la endogamia o el incesto. Primos se casaban con primos e incluso entre hermanos habría matrimonios. Eso a largo plazo trajo muchas enfermedades entre la familia o falta de poder mágico. Como yo, yo soy lo que se puede considerar una "squib" una persona que nació en una familia mágica, pero que no posee la magia en sí. Teóricamente sería correcto, pero yo tengo un poco más de poder que una squib a decir verdad, creo que estaría a la par de un niño en su primer año de Hogwarts, que es una escuela donde los magos y las brujas van a aprender a manejar su magia y los distintos tipos que hay- empezó a divagar un poco la mujer, mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos para poder transmitírselos a él hombre frente a ella.

Dejando eso de lado, a causa de la carencia de poder mágico que tengo mi familia que consiste en mí hermano y mi padre, les gustaba humillarme. Algunas veces también recurrieron a golpearme- suspiro la mujer suavemente mientras su mente la transportaba a esos terribles momentos en que parecía más un saco de boxeo que un humano, no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que le corrió por el cuerpo y aunque el hombre noto el comportamiento no dijo nada, en favor de continuar la explicación que la mujer le estaba brindando.-gracias a eso me refugie en los libros, aunque para mí familia soy estúpida e inútil. Creí que sería mejor tener este conocimiento en secreto ya que podría ayudarme más adelante. El día que decidí que tendría que hacerla la poción escuche a mí padre y a mí hermano hablando de venderme a una persona, no tenemos mucho dinero y al parecer el hombre estaba desesperado y necesitaba una mujer para continuar con su linaje, su mujer había muerto dejándolo sin herederos. El hombre les ofrecía una cantidad generosa por mí, debido a la línea familiar que me precedía, sin embargo he oído rumores del hombre era la peor persona para estar en una matrimonio y tenía una afición por golpear a las mujeres, sospecho que tal vez su antigua mujer sufrió demasiado y decidió terminar su sufriendo o el hombre tal vez no se controló y acabo con la vida de la mujer, no lo sé, como dije son suposiciones mías.

En mí desesperación hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Hice la poción y te la di de una manera discreta. Cuando te "enamoraste" de mí me sentí tan feliz y cuando sugeriste que huyéramos juntos estaba tan aliviada, eso significaba que no tendría que vivir con miedo por más tiempo. Por un tiempo creí que todo estaba bien pero ya no puedo continuar con esto la culpa me corroe viva y no hay nada que apacigüe este horrible sentimiento. Estos meses junto a ti son los más hermosos que he tenido en toda mi vida, pero al verte tan dedicado a mí hace que me sienta peor, sé que puedo seguirte dando la poción y seguirías "enamorado" de mí, sé que sería lo más beneficioso que podría hacer en este caso, ya que me brindaría muchas comodidades y no tendría preocupaciones pero ya no puedo seguir así. Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para compensar todo lo que te he hecho pasar desde obligarte a enamorarte de mí, casarte conmigo, pero por favor te lo suplico piensa en la vida que llevo conmigo, piensa en el bebé que llevo en mí vientre, todo lo que pase lo puedo soportar pero este pequeño es inocente y merece la mejor vida que se le pueda otorgar, te lo suplico, te lo implicó considera su bienestar antes de que tomes una decisión- rogó con ríos de lágrimas fluyendo a través de sus mejillas, mientras su corazón se apretaba en un puño y su estómago se apretaba por la incertidumbre.

Entiendo- susurro él hombre- entiendo todo lo que hiciste pero no te puedo perdonar, esto me sobrepasa. Es algo más de lo que puedo sobrellevar. Honestamente no sé qué hacer.

Por favor, ten compasión- rogó.

No puedo. La casa es tuya puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Pero no quiero volver a verte y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie tu secreto y de alguna manera cuidare al bebe, después de todo es mi hijo.- dijo todavía un poco sorprendido por la revelaciones mientras se dirigía a la salida sin mirar atrás, sabía que sí lo hacía dudaría y regresaría al lado de la mujer aunque sea sólo por el niño y en este momento lo que necesitaba era estar sólo y pensar y reflexionar en todo lo que había aprendido.

El hombre salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, la mujer no lo detuvo sabiendo que era su culpa que todo hubiera resultado de este modo.

Ya no podía corregir su pasado, pero lucharía por su futuro.

 ***TMR***

Habían pasado seis meses de eso, el joven Tom Riddle había regresado a casa de sus padres después de haber pasado unas semanas en un pequeño hostal en el que había pensado profundamente en todo lo que Merope le había dicho, era mucho para ponerse al día y era información un tanto difícil de asumir.

Sus padres habían sido muy vocales acerca del error que había cometido al irse con aquella chiquilla descuidada que lo único que quería era una salida de su horrible vida, Tom se había molestado con esos comentarios pero permitía que lo dijeron debido a su enfermedad.

Después de su fuga, sus padres habían enfermado y al paso de los meses no había mejora, en lugar parecía que se iban deteriorando cada vez más. La culpa le hacía mantenerse callado y cuidarlos se había vuelto su misión, también significaba que su mente estaba ocupada durante el día. El problema venía en la noche. No dejaba de pensar en Merope o más bien en el bebé. Sí bien la mamá había cometido muchos errores y tenía grandes fallas, el bebé era inocente, un pequeño que estaba condenando a una mala vida, por lo que había deducido de Merope no tenía mucho conocimientos de la vida común y dudaba que tuviera estudios para poder conseguir un empleo decente. Tal vez podría establecer un fideicomiso para su hijo como sus papás habían hecho para él, gracias al cual había pagado sus estudios de finanzas y habían comprado la casa que había compartido con Merope, incluso podría tener algunos días de la semana para convivir con su hijo. Sin que sus padres supieran había contratado a un investigador privado para que averiguara lo que había ocurrido después su partida.

En base a eso haría sus planes, decidió.

 ***TMR***

Era un día soleado, como sí él clima quisiera burlarse de él.

Acababa de perder a sus padres no debería ser un día tan bonito.

La enfermedad había sido muy dura su mamá se había ido antes, en su sueño cuando los fue a ver para levantarlos parecía tan pacífica. Fue su único consuelo.

Su papá le había seguido dos días después, no soporto la pérdida de su amada y siguió sus pasos a media tarde había exhalado su último aliento y de esa forma había ido a alcanzar a su amada a la siguiente aventura.

Antes de morir su padre le había confesado la razón por la que despreciaban a Merope, era bastante simple y básica, Merope lo había apartado de ellos, posiblemente para salir de su mala vida. Y ambos habían sentido que estaba siendo utilizado, por eso la detestaban. A pesar de ello su padre le dijo que la buscará, que se hiciera responsable del niño que le había platicado y que a pesar de sus esfuerzos de discreción él sabía que la buscaba y el motivo de ello era él bebe. Le había dicho que la vida era muy corta y que no se la podía pasar así, primero porque no era saludable y segundo era su responsabilidad.

Le dijo que se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz. Que viviera la vida intensamente. Que Amara, Riera y disfrutará todos los días de su vida. Que no temiera hacer el ridículo. Que preguntará porque las personas se hacen sabias al reconocer sus errores y buscar la forma de repararlos. Que se mostrará valiente frente a los retos que la vida le trajera, que se apoyará en la personas, que se diera la oportunidad de confiar verdaderamente en alguien y que sí lo hacía se sorprendería porque mientras muchas personas son nefastas y sus acciones no merecen repetirse, otras personas son de acciones loables y tienen objetivos admirables, que se esfuerzan y dan lo mejor de sí.

Y lo más importante que disfrutará de su hijo. Que lo amara sin condiciones, pero que le mostrara límites. Que le enseñaré lo grande que podría llegar a ser, pero que se necesita esfuerzo, trabajo duro y dedicación para lograrlo. Que jugará con el hasta hartarse, porque más adelante en la vida llegarían momentos de compromisos y decisiones difíciles y quizás ya no habría tiempo para juegos. Que le diera herramientas para llegar a ser un gran hombre, pero que le dejará labrar su camino. Que lo guiará por un camino honorable, pero que no se enojara o decepcionará sí se desviaba en el transcurso. Que disfrutará todos los días con él y para que al final se fuera sin remordimientos. Y que se apurara y no perdiera tiempo pensando en cosas sin sentido. Y lo más importante que fuera feliz y que él y su madre estaban orgullosos de poderlo llamar hijo, que era su orgullo y más grande éxito en la vida.

Tom había llorado después del discurso de su padre. Su padre nunca había sido un hombre sentimental pero sin duda esas palabras eran lo que necesitaba en este momento. Un aliento, un empujón en la dirección correcta. Una señal de que lo que planeaba hacer era lo correcto.

Y como si fuera una señal del destino, después del funeral de sus padres encontró entre su correo una carta del investigador privado, inocentemente asentada en la pila de cartas, incitándolo a abrirla. Estaba algo nervioso al abrirlo, bueno mucho muy nervioso sí era honesto consigo mismo, sus manos le sudaban y estaban temblorosas en parte por la emoción y en parte por la incógnita que escondía dentro de ese pequeño sobre.

Sin duda lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba, más bien era francamente aterrador, parecía una horrible novela barata de las que encuentras en revistas de publicidad que sólo sirven para conmover a las personas y comprar sus productos o simple y llanamente para hacer relleno. Era una historia horrible, al parecer después de su partida Merope había estado un poco deprimida y para animarse había ido a dar un paseo a mitad de la noche, había sido asaltada y en su intento por proteger a su hijo nonato había sido apuñalada en el brazo, la Policía había llegado a tiempo y habían aprendido al asaltante y ella había sido llevada al hospital, después de un chequeo superficial habían determinado que sólo tenía el corte donde había sido apuñalada y había recibido diecinueve puntos de sutura y al estar embarazada se le prohibió antibiótico porque podría hacer daño al feto, después fue dada de alta.

Lo que nadie noto fue que el cuchillo tenía una bacteria, no había causado ningún síntoma hasta después de un tiempo. Pero cuando se descubrió ya era tarde la bacteria había avanzado mucho y sus probabilidades de sobrevivir junto con el feto eran bastante bajas, por no llamarlas casi nulas. Sin embargo contra todo pronóstico un treinta y un de diciembre había nacido un bebé hermoso, Tom sospechaba que lo poco de magia que Merope tenía en su cuerpo había actuado como una barrera o algo así porque dicen que la magia más grande de todas es el amor de una madre, el bebé había sido llamado Tom Marvolo en honor al padre del bebé y al padre de ella, había explicado la mujer con su último aliento.

Al no conocer la identidad de la señora ya que no presentaba ninguna identificación al momento de entrar en labor de parto, el hospital había publicado un pequeño anuncio en el periódico pidiendo informes acerca de su familia. Después de no haber recibido respuesta se habían puesto en contacto con servicios infantiles quienes habían puesto al niño en custodia del Gobierno al no tener familiares cercanos y había sido puesto en un orfanato.

Tom dejó caer la carta en shock. Merope estaba muerta, sí bien había hecho muchas cosas erróneas, nunca le había deseado el mal y hubiera desado algo mas de tiempo para que pudieran platicar. Lo peor era que su pequeño estaba en un orfanato y sí lo adoptaban podría perder cualquier contacto con él y nunca podría formar parte de su vida. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Quería ser un buen padre, actualmente el único padre y sí bien sería difícil y tendría muchas complicaciones haría lo mejor posible por amor a su hijo.

Y con eso salió de su casa con un propósito claro en mente... recuperar a su bebé.

 ***TMR***

Sí bien contactar con servicios infantiles había sido fácil, probar que el pequeño Tom era su hijo y no había planeado abandonarlo era otra cuestión.

Explicar su matrimonio con Merope había sido difícil, probar la existencia no lo había sido ya que tenía el certificado de matrimonio y algunas fotografías de su matrimonio, pero explicar porque no estaban juntos era harina de otro costal. Pacientemente había explicado que Merope le había mentido en muchas cosas y que él lo había descubierto de forma repentina y que en ese momento estaba en shock así que habían decidido tomar un tiempo de distancia. Que había estado cuidando de sus padres porque era hijo único y que estaban muy enfermos y recientemente habían muerto y en el momento no había tenido cabeza para pensar en otra cosa, pero después del funeral de sus padres inmediatamente había buscado a Merope solo para hallarla muerta y a su hijo en un orfanato. Y después de muchas explicaciones y papeleo absolutamente tedioso y aburrido. Se había decidido que se le daría una audiencia para solicitar la custodia del bebé Tom o Tommy como con cariño había empezado a llamarlo desde que había visto una foto de él que el hospital le había brindado dónde tenía un lindo conjunto azul y se veía absolutamente lindo.

Había empezado un álbum de fotos para que cuando fuera mayor pudiera explicar muchas cosas. Como el amor que Merope había tenido para él y como había sacrificado su vida por el sin ninguna vacilación, eso era algo que admiraba de la mujer a pesar de todo, su determinación. Actualmente dicho álbum contaba con al menos dos docenas de fotos. La mayoría de ellas eran de su matrimonio con Merope a excepción de dos: una del ultrasonido de Tom y la que le había proporcionado el hospital, deseaba que con el tiempo pudiera llenar muchos álbumes.

Su audiencia había sido programada para el veinte de enero a las nueve de la mañana. Había preparado todo de antemano con el abogado que había contratado para el caso y después de tres horas la juez había fallado a su favor, tenía la custodia de Tommy, aunque con algunas condiciones. Recibiría vistas sorpresa de un trabajador social durante un tiempo. Aunque para Tom no era un problema en absoluto, se aseguraría que hijo estuviera en el mejor entorno posibles y crecería en un ambiente lleno de afecto.

Sin perder tiempo se encaminó al orfanato, después de dar las gracias a su abogado por sus servicios y no se encontró sorprendido de que ya lo esperarán ahí. Suponía que el orfanato había sido notificado del cambio de custodia y fue encaminado a una pequeña oficina en donde se encontraba la directora del orfanato. Término de hacer otra pila de documentos para que todo quedará registrado. En el momento en el que se encontraba en la última parte del papeleo, hubo un suave golpe desde la puerta de la oficina al recibir una señal de aprobación entró una mujer de no más de cuarenta años con el uniforme del orfanato y en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una suave manta azul cielo.

Con un gesto de aprobación de la directora del orfanato hacia la señora le entregó el bulto. Dio una inhalación brusca, el bebé que estaba frente a él era hermoso, y sin duda nadie podría decir que no era hijo suyo, ya que tenían muchas similitudes. Sin él embargo todos sus rasgos eran un poco atenuados en el rostro del bebé. Sí bien ya lo había visto antes en la fotografía, sin duda esta no le hacía justicia. Había perdido ese color rosado que tienen todos los recién nacidos y en su lugar tenía una suave piel de porcelana sin ningún defecto, una suave mata de pelo castaño oscuro, gruesas pestañas que enmarcaban ojos que por el momento se encontraban cerrados y unos labios de un bonito color cereza junto con una pequeñas y regordetas mejilla que estaban sonrojadas. En pocas palabras era un niño precioso y tenía una adorable forma de dormir ya que se encontraba haciendo pequeños pucheros y lindos ruiditos de bebe. Su corazón dio un Tump entusiasta. Este era su bebé, su pequeño, su niño, una parte de sí mismo y sintió darle un pedazo de su corazón en este momento.

Lo sostuvo con tanta delicadeza, la cual no sabía que poseía y lo acurruco en sus brazos junto a su pecho. En un pequeño nido confortable de brazos y mantas. No podía esperar hasta ponerle todo lo que había comprado para él y dejarlo en el cuarto que había mandado a diseñar en su casa, mientras estaba en la búsqueda de la custodia de Tommy. Tommy decidió que era el mejor para despertar y empezó a gorgotear, sin mucho pensamiento Tom lo empezó a arrullar y a acomodarlo y ponerlo lo más confortablemente posible en sus brazos, no pudo evitarlo y con una mano tocó su suave mejilla mientras que con la otra mantenía un agarre firme sobre el bebé, dicho bebé al instante se calmó, inconscientemente se conforto en la presencia de su progenitor y alzó una manita para sostener la más grande que en ese instante estaba acariciando su mejilla. El bebé tenía un fuerte agarre. Sonrió, una sonrisa llena de amor y afectó y de bastante orgullo; su hijo era perfecto. Su sonrisa creció cada vez más y siguió arrullando a su hijo. Perdiéndose por completo la mirada aficionada de las dos mujeres que estaban en la oficina con él.

Teniendo todo listo y comprobado, volvió a acomodar a Tommy en sus brazos y salió del orfanato con destino a su casa, con destino a su nueva vida JUNTOS.

 ***TMR***

IzarBlackRiddle

Terminado!

Yay! Un nuevo trabajo hecho. Esto ocurrió de pronto y bueno otra vez empezaré a actualizar ya tuve mí duelo y me siento mejor. Vuelvo a decir que no prometo actualizaciones rápidas. Ahorita estoy trabajando, estudiando y estoy haciendo mí tesis, escribir es mi pasatiempo. En fin.

Que les pareció. Es una historia AU o universo alterno. Así que no juzguen porque esto es fanfiction. Que creen que pasará? En fin saludos y cuidense mucho.

Lo siento por las fallas de ortografía que pueda haber estoy en mí tablet ya que mi lap es exclusivamente para mí tesis. Críticas son recibidas, comentarios groseros, sin sentido, sosos o pueriles serán utilizados para que mi amiga y yo tengamos una buena risa : D


End file.
